1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to devices to aid in the training of bicycle riders. More particularly, the present invention concerns support bars mounted to a bicycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices to assist novice bicycle riders during their learning process have been in existence for several years. The most commonly known training device comprises the mounting of additional wheels to the rear axle of the bicycle, one or more wheels on each side. This device is commonly termed "training wheels."
Another training device comprises a bar attached to the rear portion of the bicycle. The bar is attached to either the rear axle or the frame near the axle. The bar extends upwardly and rearwardly therefrom, such that the bar may be grasped by an adult or other instructor to steady the rider or even to propel the device. These devices are usually non-adjustable and remain in one position after installation.
Typical of the bar type of training devices is French Patent No. 2,512,767, issued to Pruszinski on Mar. 3, 1983. Pruszinski teaches a handle for assisting bicycle riders having a tubular bar inserted into a receptacle permanently attached to the frame of the bicycle proximate the rear axle thereof. The bar is fastened into the receptacle, normal to the riding surface. Pruszinski does not teach any means for adjusting the orientation of the bar.
Another example of the bar training devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,398, which issued to de Miranda Pinto on Apr. 17, 1990. de Miranda Pinto teaches a bar having a clevis formed at the lower end thereof. The clevis portion of the bar is attached to the rear axle of the bicycle. The instructor can then grasp the bar to support the rider or propel the bicycle. The device of de Miranda Pinto may be adjusted pivotally at its attachment to the axle. This adjustment is not, however, achieved unless the nuts fixing the position of the bar are loosened.
These types of devices suffer from limitations of the positioning of and length of the bar. Additionally, the devices known attach at the rear axle or the frame proximate the rear axle. This does not, however, allow an instructor to easily aid in supporting the rider. A more appropriate selection for attachment would improve the support of the rider.
Further, the known devices offer little flexibility in angular deployment or in the length of the bar. To allow the bar to be altered to the particularly physical attributes of the instructor would greatly aid in his or her effectiveness in supporting the riders.
Finally, a device which can be easily deployed or removed from a bicycle, such that riders of differing skills could use the bicycle, would give greater utilization to a bicycle having such a training device. It is to all of these goals that the present invention is directed.